Using a balanced anesthesia technique involving a synthetic narcotic (Fentanyl) a tranquilizer (Valium), and an intravenous general anesthetic agent (Brevital), the cardio-respiratory, drug morbidity, and amnesic effects are going to be evaluated on 20 healthy volunteers requiring surgical extraction of impacted wisdom teeth. Arterial blood gases are used to determine the respiratory effects, while simultaneously, the cardiovascular effects are recorded by electrocardiogram and a Litton Medical Products recorder for blood pressure, pulse, and respiratory rate. A Fentanyl-atropine mixture, followed by enough Valium to produce Verrill's Sign (partial ptosis of the eyes) will be infused intravenously prior to the administration of 65 percent nitrous oxide in oxygen and incremental doses of 1 percent Brevital quantity sufficient to anesthetize the patients. Local anesthesia will be used to prevent excessive surgical stimulation and lessen the amount of Brevital needed during the course of anesthesia. A careful examination of blood pressure and pulse rate changes from the baseline will be used to uncover any cardiovascular depressant effects of these drugs administered in series; the electrocardiogram will record arrhythmias; the blood gases taken at strategic intervals will indicate whether respiratory depression (hypercarbia or respiratory acidosis) does occur with this balanced anesthesia technique. Pre-operative personality inventory tests along with anxiety questionnaire will be administered. An attempt will be made to correlate post-anesthesia drug-induced morbidity with anxiety levels and personality characteristics.